Inazuma eleven go, una nueva dimensión
by blackmoon11
Summary: La paz llego de nuevo al universo gracias a los jóvenes del "earth eleven", quienes demostrando a todos que un ser "terrestre" puede lograr grandes cosas con la unión y amistad que demostraron; ahora, algo nuevo esta por empezar, un reto mas para Tenma sus amigos, estarán listo para esto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, que tal les va? Iniciando con una nueva historia, un proyecto que desde hace mucho tiempo tenia pensado hacer, pero que por una u otra razón no había podido hacer, hasta ahora que me decidí.**_

_**Avisando de antemano unas cosas: para los que vayan a leer esto, en esta historia habrá "OC's", se que a la mayoría de lectores y escritores no les gusta esta mezcla, creanme, no estoy en contra de ellos, pero en lo personal a mi me parece algo interesante, por favor, respeten, igual se que con esto no seria una mejora para mi, ya que lo que quiero es mejorar, pero, correré el riesgo, también aceptando críticas; luego, necesitaré "OC's"; y por último, tal vez halla un poco de errores, aun estoy en practica con ello, haré lo mejor de mi por que no encuentren fallas.**_

_**Bueno, ahora centrándonos sobre la historia: iniciando en el regreso del equipo "earth eleven", -como lo he hecho en todas mis historias- a la Tierra, se basara en un nuevo problema que poco a poco los llevara a otra dimensión en la cual enfrentaran un mal que afectara a ambas dimensiones, reclutando nuevos jugadores, descubriendo una nuevo poder y secretos ocultos.**_

_**Sin mas, los dejo con el primer capítulo:**_

_**Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy no me pertenece, es propiedad de level 5, solo la historia, relleno y un nuevo modo de uso de poder -diferente de avatar, modo armamento o soul- son de mi propiedad y las ocurrencias que se me vayan viniendo a la cabeza y que integre aquí; igual las canciones y "OC's" que incluya son de sus respectivos dueños, solo uno siendo de mi propiedad al igual que algunas canciones que inventaré.**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi y hetero por primero, lemon y algunas fallas de ortografía que arreglare lo mas posible para su mejor lectura.**_

_**Parejas oficiales:**_

_**TsurugixTenma / KirinoxKariya / YuuichixTaiyou / MinahoxManabe / KonohaxKusaka / ZanakurouxGamma**_

"**Inazuma eleven go, una nueva dimensión.****"**

_Opening:_

_Big Bang - T-pistonz - videojuego Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. (Mientras.)_

**Capítulo 1.- De regreso a casa.**

Felicidad y alegría era lo que se podía ver, sentir y hasta oler en ese momento, la victoria siendo saboreada con un gran gusto y placer que no se olvidaría jamas.

El mal que se avecinaba, que acechaba cual bestia que caza a su presa, se acercaba con gran poder y oscuridad; el agujero negro se podía ver cada vez mas cerca de lo que antes estaba, poco tiempo quedaba para poder vencer ese mal que atacaba a cada planeta que a su paso estaban, destruyéndolos por completo y en lapso de pocos minutos, acababa con aquella civilización que ahí habitaban y que sin culpa de nada, desaparecían.

Pero todo eso acabo ya, en una lucha por obtener el poder suficiente para destruirlo y acabar por fin con ello, costo mucho ganarlo, lágrimas, sudor, esfuerzo y sobre todo, espíritu de lucha fueron los elementos para llegar a la victoria, eso y un capitán con una luz interna tan brillante como el sol que ilumino tanto el camino, como el corazón del enemigo para lograr lo que parecía imposible.

Dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación llegaron casi a cegarlos, nublar su vista interna y pensar en que nunca podrían recuperar lo que al principio fue de ellos; pero, siempre la luz de la esperanza, llego en forma de jugadores para continuar con la batalla que creían era imposible de superar.

Fue dura la lucha, pero valió la pena toda su labor, el poder fue entregado y usado para detener la llegada del agujero negro, aun que una anomalía de mala retención de la energía causo la falla del lanzamiento, los jugadores del equipo terrestre del planeta azul "earth eleven", que en un principio fueron engañados creyendo que jugaban para el torneo "fútbol frontier internacional versión 2", nunca imaginaron que en verdad, detrás de ello, otro torneo estaba, el "gran celestial galaxy", con un tiro en equipo, lograron enviar la energía al agujero, causando una gran explosión y con eso, el fin del mal.

Todos y cada uno de los planetas, sus habitantes podrían vivir con paz y tranquilidad, ya que el mal había sido eliminado y con ello, el universo se encontraba a salvo.

Para nueve chicos que no sabían nada de soccer resultaba totalmente imposible, pero con tiempo y esfuerzo, lograron comprender y amar este juego como Tenma y los demás lo hicieron.

En la sala de reuniones de la nuts go, algunos aun charlaban de lo ocurrido y todo lo que vivieron a través de este viaje ten inesperado pero emocionante para todos.

—Que buena despedida— Tetsukado no paraba de alardear sobre la fiesta que la princesa Lalaya les organizo como muestra de gratitud por parte de cada uno de los habitantes de su planetas y de los demás existentes en el universo.

—Si, quien pensaría que llegaríamos hasta aquí— Shinsuke se encontraba igual de alegre que Tetsukado, ya que ambos iniciaron una amistad en la cual fueron creciendo mas como jugadores.

—Una bobada— como siempre, Hayato estaba para arruinar el buen humor de Shin, quien al escucharlo, su felicidad de fue dando paso al enojo —solo por que los ayudamos nos hacen la barba—.

—Yo digo que fueron muy sinceros— Sakura no perdía su buen humor aun que Matatagi por mas que intentara por hacerla enojar —y lo mejor fue cuando nos dieron nuestras florales coronas— mostrando las dichosas coronas que movía de un lado al otro con alegría.

—Tks, chicas— bufo y rodó los ojos para luego volver a recargar la cabeza en la pared como hace unos instantes antes de molestar a Tetsukado.

—Ya animate— moviendo el brazo de Shin quien cruzado de brazos mal hablaba de Matatagi —no te pongas así que te harás viejo mas rápido—.

—Esa teoría es totalmente falsa— salio Manabe con sus aires de conocimiento —la vejez no tiene que ver con la actitud grave del ser humano— comenzó a hablar sin ser entendido por sus compañeros, pero que con tal de no darle la contraria, solo asentían o decían "si" a todo, a excepción de uno.

—Estas equivocado— intervino Minaho, quien con su mano en la barbilla interrumpía a su compañero, como la mayoría de las veces lo hacia, como Matatagi a Tetsukado, pero el de manera menos molesta, o eso pensaba el —yo he notado que algunas de las personas que con frecuencia de enojan o molestan, se arrugan más — y como todos esperaban, un debate inicio por parte de ambos, a lo que nadie se le ocurría intervenir.

—Ya callense!— o eso se cree, Ibuki se mantenía sentado, escuchando y bebiendo jugo de manzana verde, hasta que no soporto mas —dejen de estar con ese debate tan sin sentido—.

—Sin sentido!— si algo había que le desagradara, era que le dijeran que sus conocimientos usados en una discusión fueran "sin sentido" —como te atreves a decir eso, si ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablamos por ser alguien con pocas neuronas—.

—Pocas neuronas!— alzándose con ira, se acerco a Manabe, haciendo este igual, con la diferencia de que Munemasa tuvo que bajar la cabeza y Jin'Ichirou alzarla para poder verse cara a cara —te demostraré que no tengo pocas neuronas!— bebió mas del jugo y tomar de su bolsillo una baraja y alzarla frente al rostro de Manabe —te reto a una partida de poker—.

Sonrió con burla y acomodo sus gafas —no necesito ganarte en un juego tan sencillo para saber que eres alguien de mente pequeña— a punto de estrellar Ibuki su puño en el rostro de Manabe, Minaho iba a intervenir junto a Sakura y Tetsukado —dejenlo— no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, solo río —podre recibir un golpe tuyo, pero yo no recibire una paliza por tomar el jugo de Minori—.

—Que— un tic en su ojos surgió al escuchar eso, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y comenzar a reír con nerviosismo.

—Quien se tomo mi ultimo jugo!— el grito de Mizukawa desde la cocina se pudo escuchar por todo el go nuts, sus pasos rápidos la hicieron llegar donde los seis estaban, y al ver en la mano de Ibuki su preciado jugo, su rostro se lleno de furia —tu!— señalo a Munemasa —es tu fin—.

—Mizukawa— señalaba nervioso Nishizono a la puerta por donde avanzo la mencionada.

Nadie era tonto como para quedarse en la masacre que habría, salieron de ahí siendo Ibuki el primero pero detenido fácilmente por Minori.

—A donde crees que vas— su simple tono de voz aterro a mas de uno.

—Auxilio!— grito con exageración y desesperación Ibuki mientras era arrastrado por Minori.

La tenue luz que tenían en la habitación solo dejaba ver poco, pero era algo que no ocupaban ver, ya que su amor no necesitaba luz.

Tenma se encontraba con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Tsurugi, y Tsurugi estaba con las manos tras la nuca, ambos recostados en la cama, tranquilos, disfrutando de la esencia del otro.

—Extrañaba esto— acurrucando mas su cabeza en el pecho de Tsurugi y oler su aroma.

Tsurugi sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tenma, jugando con sus remolinos.

Tenma jamas tuvo un momento así con Fake Tsurugi, este le rechazaba diciendo: "—ahora no—", lo que entristecía a Matsukaze pero igual entendía, el estrés y lucha por lo que estaban pasando los agotaba a todos, por ello no insistía mas y lo dejo pasar.

Cuando se entero de que en verdad no era su Tsurugi, algo dentro de desmorono, escucho como si algo se hubiera roto, y si era algo, su corazón, le dolió que cualquier otra cosa que le halla pasado en la vida.

Como capitán, tenia que mostrar seriedad y decisión, en todo el torneo, pero eso, ese descubrimiento lo quebró de gran manera, olvidándose de todo y todos, encerrándose en su soledad, culpándose de su ignorancia y su poca atención al equipo.

El solo se había comenzado a enfocarse en recuperar las gemas y ganar el torneo para poder traer la paz y tranquilidad al universo, sin ni siquiera ponerse a ver a su equipo, como estaba o siquiera saber como iban.

Pero, las palabras de cada uno de sus compañeros y amigos de equipo lo motivaron con palabras de aliento, que no del todo, lograron que se reanimara de nuevo y volver a la lucha.

Y cuando lo volvió a ver, la alegría volvía a el, la sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos regresaron como rayos al tenerlo delante, pero, así como rápido vino la sonrisa, igual cayo cuando Tsurugi se descubrió quitándose la capa que traía y dejando ver a el uniforme del equipo de "faram obies", con la posición de delantero oficial y de capitán, dos golpes fuertes al corazón de Tenma de nuevo.

Un partido difícil, y mas al tratarse de el, esa persona que tiempo atrás que su enemigo, pero que con el tiempo, ambos encontraron la combinación y sincronización perfecta que con otros nunca había tenido.

A petición de Tsurugi, Tenma peleo con furia, su amigo, enemigo y pareja era con quien lucha, aquel con quien fue mejorando, con quien supero cada batalla.

Terminando con la victoria del earth eleven, Shindou y Tenma comprendieron el porque Tsurugi estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo, por que se integro al equipo enemigo y por que luchaba con todo su ser.

—Que tanto piensas?— pregunto curioso Tsurugi observando a Tenma, quien después de unos segundos alzo la vista para verlo.

—Solo...recordaba lo que paso— sus manos se posaron en el pecho de de Tsurugi para luego recargar su cabeza sobre ellas.

—Tsurugi! Tenma!— el escuchar aquel desesperado grito el par cayo de la cama con sobresalto, Shinsuke y Aoi llamaban con desenfreno a la puerta.

Una venita pulsante apareció en la frente de Tsurugi al levantarse del piso y ayudar a Tenma —por que tiene que gritar—.

Tenma sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad, ya que por el sobresalto, todo aquello le saco por un momento un susto donde un fantasmita salio de su boca entre abierta.

—Tenma!— si estuvieran en un concurso, podría una puntuación de diez a Sorano y Shinsuke.

Abrió la puerta, y no dijo palabra ya que fue jalado por ambos al pasillo —chicos tranquilos—.

—Que demonios pasa!— estallo Tsurugi arrebatando como si hubieran tomado su preciado tesoro, que en realidad así fue, y era asesinamente al par.

—Mizukawa— repetía con miedo Shinsuke.

—Minori esta agrediendo a Ibuki— dijo al fin Aoi desesperada.

—Lo va a despedazar!— sabrá Dios cuando llego Sakura con ellos, pero bueno, ahí estaba.

—Que!— ahora quienes gritaron fueron Matsukaze y Kyousuke, quienes corrieron seguidos por los otros tres a una parte de la nuts go, para luego irse por el otro lado ya que se equivocaron de rumbo.

Mientras tanto, Shindou observaba la vista desde su ventana, las brillantes estrellas titiritiantes, los diferentes planetas y el largo recorrido que aun les faltaba por llegar a casa.

Jamas pensó o imagino que llegarían a ser los mejores del universo, enterarse de que en vez de estar en el torneo "fútbol frontier internacional" en realidad estaban en el "gran celestial galaxy", un torneo donde un solo planeta seria el ganador de permanecer tranquilos en su planeta.

Todo por lo que pasaran, para poder cumplir con una misión que en realidad no sabían si era o no real, pero siendo Tenma fiel creyente a ello, el igual confió.

Total calma estaba en su habitación hasta que gritos y golpeteos en su puerta lo sacaron de esa zona de Paz, haciéndolo saltar con sobresalto.

No entendía lo que gritaban por lo que no le quedo otra y después de dar un respiro fue abrir la puerta recibiendo una avalancha de gritos.

—Paren ya!— pidió algo molesto, no le gustaba para nada los gritos, y eso era algo que cada cinco minutos había, ya sea por una u otra razón —ahora, uno de ustedes— alzando el dedo índice para que entendieran que solo uno, no dos, no tres, uno —que pasa—.

Pero, no funciono, Tetsukado, Manabe y Minaho hablaran queriendo ser quien le diera la noticia a Takuto, estrello la palma de su mano contra su frente, en verdad, ya quería esta en su casa.

Colocando una pañuelo en la boca del par, Tetsukado hablo —Ibuki sera golpeado por Mizukawa—.

—Que!— quedando en shock por unos minutos hasta que la información le llego bien y corrió como rayo.

—Es la sala de reuniones— grito Shin haciendo que Shindou pasara de nuevo donde ellos y desaparecer por el pasillo al dar vuelta.

Mientras la mayoría fue a presenciar la futura muerte de Munemasa, cuatro de ellos se encontraban en otros asuntos.

Zanakurou veía en la oscuridad de su cuarto el techo, recordando aquella fuerza extraña y poderosa que surgió dentro de el, un poder extraordinario que punzaba por salir, fluir por su cuerpo.

Luego, y antes de ello, en el planeta Latonik, aquella ilusión de estar en una moto, al parecer futureña; todo era tan extraño, no lo comprendía, pero tampoco lo diría a alguien, no quería interrumpir los momentos de alegría que por ahora y esperaban, se alargaran, con un problema suyo.

Sin duda, buscaría la respuesta de ello, solo, sin que nadie lo supiera, quería conseguirlo solo.

El cierre de algo, da inicio a otro cosa, y ellos, comenzaron con una relación, que para algunos, era extraña, pero para otros, era lo mas lindo de todo.

Al fin, Konoha dio el "si" a Kusaka de ser su novia, sorprendiendo a muchos mas a Ryuuji, quien alegre abrazo a la pequeña quien se sonrojo como tomate.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala jardín que había en la nave, donde cuidaban unas plantas que tomaron de los planetas que fueron.

Lanzándose miradas y risitas nerviosas pero llenas de amor y cariño.

Y Hayato, permanecía sentado en la silla frente a la ventana de su cuarto, con la mirada a la galaxia, en el gran y extenso universo, donde saco su lado oscuro a floto.

Creyendo que seria rechazado y botado del equipo, pero no, todo lo contrario, fue ayudado para no ser invadido por maldad, mas bien para que el la controlara.

Pero, aun así no dejaría ver todo de el, no lo haría, aun que los otros creían conocerlo, en realidad no tenían ni mínima idea de quien era o como era el.

Escucho el alboroto afuera y río, recordando que unos minutos atrás, Ibuki había firmado su sentencia de muerte con Mizukawa "—pobre tonto—" pensó burlanamente.

_Ending:_

_10. Hontou ni Arigatou! - __本当にありがとう__! - (Thank You Very Much!) - Endou Mamoru (CV: Takeuchi Junko) and Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka)_

_(Mientras)_

_**Antes que nada, si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer esto, en verdad, se los agradezco, bueno, y eso esto, que les pareció? Les gusto? Cual parte les gusto mas? Y a todo esto...que le pasara a Ibuki! Pobre, pero, eso le pasa por tomarse lo que no es suyo y sabiendo como es Mizukawa, puff.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo, pondré la ficha para los/las doce, si, solo doce "OC's" aceptare, eso es esto y gracias a quienes leyeron y les gusto esto, dejen review con su comentario si les agrado o no.**_

_**Sayo matta ne.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos, después de un tiempo regrese, se que tengo mas que actualizar, pero todo a su tiempo, no dejar ningún fic s la deriva, lo prometo y cumpliré aun que sea de poco a poco.**_

_**Bien, sin mas les dejo el capítulo de este fic, aclarando que ya subí de otro fic; bueno, después viene la ficha, gracias a los que leyeron este fic y quienes enviaron review, se les agradece; oh, no se si quieran que incluya opening y ending al fic con los "OC's" que creó enviaran o no?, espero sus respuestas, y ahora, el capítulo.**_

_**Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy no me pertenece, es propiedad de level 5, solo la historia, relleno y un nuevo modo de uso de poder -diferente de avatar, modo armamento o soul- son de mi propiedad y las ocurrencias que se me vayan viniendo a la cabeza y que integre aquí; igual las canciones y "OC's" que incluya son de sus respectivos dueños, solo uno siendo de mi propiedad al igual que algunas canciones que inventaré.**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi y hetero por primero, lemon y algunas fallas de ortografía que arreglare lo mas posible para su mejor lectura.**_

_**Parejas oficiales:**_

_**TsurugixTenma / KirinoxKariya / YuuichixTaiyou / MinahoxManabe / KonohaxKusaka / ZanakurouxGamma / IbukixAxel (OC's).**_

**" Inazuma eleven go, una nueva dimensión."**

_Opening:_

_Big Bang - T-pistonz - videojuego Inazuma Eleven Go_

_Galaxy. (Mientras.)_

**Capítulo 2.- Alguien mas a bordo.**

Los gritos y plegarias de Ibuki se escuchaban por todo el nuts go, el ir y venir de un ligar al otro corriendo por su vida yendo tras de el una fiera de nombre: Minori.

No supieron como logro zafarse de las garras de Mizukawa, pero lo que si sabían es que esta estaba mas que molestas, echaba lumbre de las narices y orejas como un dragón.

—Por mas que huyas Munemasa tarde o temprano te atrapare!— grito con ira Mizukawa buscando con desesperación a quien se tomo su último jugo.

—Todo por un jugó— dijo Tsurugi aumentando su vena de la sien.

—Alguien debería calmar a Minori— opino Aoi algo temerosa al ver a Mizukawa.

—Cierto— contestaron los demás excepto un molesto Tsurugi.

—Alguien de carácter fuerte— Manabe acomodo sus gafas.

—Alguien que soporte ese carácter — siguió Minaho moviendo la oreja.

—Alguien que además sea fuerte— finalizó Sakura.

Y dirigiendo sus miradas al delantero, lo empujaron y quedo a un paso de Mizukawa, antes de que pudiera reclamar o decir algo, todos desaparecieron dejando solo lo que era su figura en polvo.

—Y tu!?— pregunto Minori al verlo y este dio solo unos pasos atrás.

Suspiro de nuevo y se levanto de su cama caminado a su ventana, olvidándose de todo, solo tomando un recuerdo y desmenuzandolo poco a poco, el momento en que la energía dentro de su interior quería salir.

Nada que ver con el soul, una energía latente y fuerte dentro de su ser que pedía ser liberada, totalmente extraña para el.

En eso, al estar viendo su reflejo en el vidrio, vio como cambiaba su imagen a otra: sus ojos en un tono mas oscuro, su cabello en dos trenzas grandes al frente y una sonrisa fría y cruel.

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a ver la ventana, su reflejo era el de el, y no el que había visto antes, respiro hondo y llevando su mano a su frente limpio el leve sudor que corría.

Unos frenéticos golpes a su puerta lo sacaron de su mente y asustarlo casi dándole un infarto, y al ir a abrir, parecía que en verdad quería que le diera un ataque.

—Por favor escondeme en tu habitación— pidió de rodillas el portero con cara de perrito asustado.

—Te tomaste el jugo de Mizukawa?— alzando una ceja de interrogación.

Trago en seco y asintió, minutos después estaba afuera del cuarto de Ichikawa pidiendo a gritos entrar.

—No me hagas esto! Entre amigos nos ayudamos que no!— gritaba Ibuki golpeando la puerta con los puños.

—Eso seria arriesgar mi integridad física, así que, que tengas suerte— se escuchó como ponía seguro a la puerta.

Kusaka regaba una de las plantas del planeta "latoniik" mientras que Konoha cambiaba unas plantas de lugar, dándose miradas amorosas que sonrojaba a ambos.

—Konoha, cual fue tu planeta favorito? — pregunto Kusaka sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta de la menor.

—...— pensándolo unos minutos —todos fueron mis favoritos— respondió —pero...—.

—Pero?—.

—Chicos— interrumpió Shindou junto a Tetsukado y Sakura —no han visto a Ibuki por aquí? — pregunto preocupado Shindou.

—Mm...no— respondieron ambos —pero...— dijo Konoha.

—Pero?— esperando la respuesta de la defensa.

—Shindou!— grito Tenma llegando con Manabe y Minaho.

—Lo encontraron?— esperanzado Shindou sintió como su respiración aumentaba.

—Buscamos por la cocina, la black room y la sala de mando pero nada— hablo Manabe.

—En las habitaciones tampoco hubo nada— llegando al lugar Shinsuke quien dijo y Aoi tras de el.

—Zanakurou estaba dormido y Matatagi no abrió la puerta— comento Aoi.

—Donde se pudo haber escondió?— cuestiono Sakura.

Matatagi seguía observando por la ventana, el oscuro pero aun así brillante universo, como el; pensaba, dejando ver su lado bueno solo para conseguir algo, y el oscuro cuando algo le caía mal.

Así era el, antes, antes de entrar al equipo, antes de saber sobre todo eso.

Un chico el cual debía reflejar algo que no era.

Solo hasta que integro el earth eleven, fue cuando conoció a Tenma, quien en un principio no le cayo bien, al contrario, su positivismo tan grande y su forma de ser tan emocional lo hacían querer ahorcarlo; pero, tenia que ganárselo, para no ser descubierto.

Quien diría que al final el resultara ser quien lo ayudaría a enfrentar aquel mal que llevaba por dentro tantos años.

Una risa burlona y maniaca lo distrajo y observo por toda la habitación, solo estaba el, la luz que daba bajo su puerta dibujando la forma de los objetos dentro de su habitación.

Serio, pasando con la mirada todo, la risa seguían, la escuchaba cerca, hasta que...

Unos fuertes e insistentes golpes a su puerta pararon la risa que escuchaba.

—Si crees que te ayudaré a esconderte estas muy equivocado Munemasa— aclaro de una vez Hayato.

—No seas malo y abre!— forcejeando la puerta en un intento desesperado por abrirla.

—Es tu problema no el mío! — recalco Hayato y cerro mas su puerta.

Peor que oveja entre leones, Ibuki se sentía acorralado, sentía la presencia de Mizukawa cerca de el, no había cosa mas aterradora en el mundo y galaxia que ella.

No tuvo otra opción que seguir buscando un escondite o ser encontrado por Mizukawa y recibir una paliza por parte de esta.

Tsurugi ya entendió el temor de todos hacia la chica, y es que esta casi le da en el rostro con lo primero que encontró...un jarrón.

_«Que demonios hacia un jarrón ahí»_ pensaba Tsurugi esquivando las demás cosas que la chica le lanzaba.

Quería ahorcarla y sacarla de la nave, pero no era tan malvado como para hacerlo, aun que la idea no le parecía nada mala.

Lo que "según" creía el que tenia que hacer era distraer a Mizukawa mientras los demás buscaban a Ibuki que sabrá Dios donde estaba.

Un lugar para que el se escondiera seria difícil; por que, su tamaño, después de Kusaka, el era el mas grande de todos, al menos que encontrara un buen lugar donde Misukawa no entrara o alguna parte de la nave que no conociera, algo poco posible ya que la chica parecía saber todo de esta.

En verdad, tarde o temprano, harían el funeral de Ibuki Munemasa.

—Como es posible que no lo encontremos!— estalló Shindou con preocupación.

Todos notaron el gran cambio de ambos chicos después de salir del planeta "Gurdon", donde el par se la pasaba mas juntos y sin discutir, algo que les sorprendió, ya que eran los mas pleitistas de todos.

Pero Minaho, Manabe y Sakura no tardaron en saber lo que ambos tenían, "del odio al amor" decían los tres.

—Tranquilo Shindou— palmeando la espalda de Takuto, Aoi le decía palabras de animo que no funcionaban del todo, pero al menos si un poco.

—Hay que volver a revisar todo— opino Tetsukado a lo que todos asintieron.

Dejando solo a Shindou con Aoi quien seguía tratando de tranquilizarlo.

De nuevo repasaron por las habitaciones, recibiendo un por tasó en la cara por parte de Matatagi y un "sabia que dirían eso" de Ichikawa.

Volteando casi toda la nave boca arriba y ni señas del portero.

—Donde se habrá metido— mientras rascaba su nuca Tetsukado.

—Esto es muy interesante— movió su oreja Minaho mientras llevaba su mano a la barbilla.

—Hay un quince por ciento de probabilidad de que se halla salido de la nave— hablo Manabe cruzándose de brazos.

Por otro lado, en la black room, Sakura, Tenma y Shinsuke revisaban hasta el mas profundo rincón.

Suspiro pesado —no entiendo por que siempre se tiene que meter en problemas, y sobre todo con Mizukawa— dijo Sakura.

Cuando se escucho un ruido.

—Por allá — señalo Tenma corriendo rumbo a una puerta de black room, la cual, el entrenador había dicho que no entraran.

—Aquí debe estar— dijo Tenma acercando su mano al pomo de la puerta cuando.

—No lo habrás— reteniendo la mano que Tenma, Shinsuke —el entrenador había dicho que no abriéramos la puerta, que tal si hay algo malo—.

—Cierto— le apoyo Sakura.

Pensó lo que ambos le dijeron, pero y si Ibuki estaba ahí? Debía revisar, echar un vistazo y asegurarse de si estaba o no Ibuki.

Trago saliva y miro a Shinsuke, este le soltó la mano y pudo tomar el pomo de la puerta, girándola poco a poco, una avalancha de cosas los aplasto, siendo solo Sakura con sus movimientos de gimnasia quien se libro de aquello.

—Capitán! Shinsuke!— grito Nozaki comenzando a mover las cosas para rescatar a sus amigos.

Una mano salio del montón de cosas, y pequeña.

—Shinsuke!— yendo hacia el, tomo la pequeña mano y empujo hacia afuera.

Y sacando a Shinsuke quien tomaba bocados de aire —gracias— agradeció el pequeño —y Tenma?—.

Ambos comenzaron la búsqueda cuando solo y por su cuenta salio de ahí Matsukaze.

Al verlo suspiraron de alivió, pero otra cosa se removía bajo de ellos asustándolos y ponerse de tras de Matsukaze.

—Ibuki eres tu?— pregunto temeroso Shinsuke.

—Si preguntan por su amigo el miedoso, esta en mi habitación— dijo una voz tras de ellos.

De un salto los tres se giraron y vieron a aquel chico de pies a cabeza: de cabello negro a los hombros y en capaz con flequillo a la derecha, piel blanca, del tamaño de ibuki y cuerpo delgado, con los ojos verdes de unos quince años de edad, portando unos botines negros, jeans grises y una camisa de color negra de mangas grises, en el cuello un collar de plata con un dige estilo soldado con un grabado poco visible.

Trataban de hablar pero no salia palabra de sus bocas, el chico pasaba su mano frente del rostro de aquellos tres pero ni eso.

—Matsukaze— llamo el chico con preocupación.

Sacudiendo Shinsuke que su cabeza, Sakura darse un pellizco en el brazo y Tenma una bofetada reaccionaron a lo que al chico le resbalo una gota tras las nuca.

—Quien eres?— cuestiono Sakura saliendole corazones en los ojos y a su alrededor.

—Donde esta Ibuki?— pregunto Shinsuke.

—Como sabes mi nombre— dijo Tenma.

Señalo a a Sakura — soy Axel Ryū— luego s Shinsuke —como dije, esta en mi habitación— y por último a Tenma, acercándose a este —el primo de un amigo me lo dijo— y sonrió.

—Ya veo...podrías llevarnos con Ibuki— pidió Tenma.

—Claro— se encogió de hombros y los guió por donde las cosas habían caído como avalancha sobre ellos.

No era muy ancho el espacio del pasillos, caminaron poco hasta topar con unas escaleras, subiendo unos treinta escalones hasta llegar a una puerta resbaladiza, la corrió con la mano y una habitación del tamaño de las otras pero de color azul oscuro y una gran ventana al espacio.

Ibuki se miraba por ninguna lado hasta que —cobarde— llamo Axel.

No le dijeron dos veces cuando asomo la cabeza debajo de las rojas sabanas de la cama del chico.

—No soy cobarde! Solo cuido mi integridad tanto física como mental— aclaro Ibuki.

—Si como sea, ya vinieron por ti Tenma— señalo con el pulgar al mencionado.

—Por que estas aquí? — le preguntó Nishizono Axel.

—Larga historia— llevando sus manos tras la nuca —además sus amigos los están buscando—.

_«Tsurugi»_ recordó Tenma y salio corriendo de ahí sin acordarse de...—wwwwaaaaa!— grito Matsukaze para luego rodar por las escaleras.

Manabe, Minaho y Tetsukado al volver a la cocina se tuvieron que agachar a velocidad luz para que el sartén lanzado por Mizukawa no les diera en la cabeza.

—Pero que...— iba a regañar Manabe cuando resbaló con una yema de huevo y caer sobre Minaho —lo siento— se disculpo rápido Jin'Jirou para luego querer levantase pero su mano resbalo con otra yema pegando sus labios a los de Minaho.

Una corriente paso por su cuerpo junto con una calidez en su pecho, los labios dulces de Kazuto no se inmutaron, sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro y sus respiraciones rápidas.

Se separo de golpe y se levanto sonrojado como tomate, mientras que Minaho sonreía muy alegre y Tetsukado ni cuenta se había dado ya que se unió con Tsurugi en la batalla contra Mizukawa.

Cuando Manabe había resbalado, Tetsukado seguía esquivando las cosas como si de ataque de box se trataran, cuando pudo ver a no muy lejos de el a Tsurugi quien estaba tras la barra y Minori por el refrigerador y los utensilios de cocina y platos.

Y como pudo llego a lado de Tsurugi —solo debías mantenerla distraída, no que armara una guerra— dijo —y a todo esto, como llegaron aquí? — quiso saber.

Recordando Tsurugi unos minutos atrás...

—Son todos unos cobardes!— gritaba Minori muy molesta.

—Si como digas— sin ponerle mucha atención.

—Me estas tomando por loca!— le apunto.

—No como crees— contesto Kyousuke como si nada.

Y sin deberla ni temerla, Mizukawa se lanzo sobre el por atrás y jarlarle el cabello, Tsurugi se sacudía para bajársela de encima pero esta se aferraba cada vez mas con las uñas.

Golpeándola de los costados contra la pared, la chica no se soltaba, y así se la llevaron por los pasillos hasta que al llegar a la cocina, tomando una jarra con agua se la echo s la chica quien rápido se soltó y bajo de el; aprovechando la oportunidad, la empujo y corrió tras la barra a ocultarse.

—Y es por eso que estoy aquí — finalizo Tsurugi cuando el dúo de Manabe y Minaho llegaron empanizados de huevo y harina con ellos.

—Y a ustedes que...— iba a preguntar Tetsukado cuando fue interrumpido.

—No preguntes— dijo secamente Manabe mientras Minaho se sacudía la harina de la cabeza.

—Me las van a pagar!— gritaba Mizukawa toda empapada y con comida resbalando de su cabello.

Bajaron las escaleras para ver que Matsukaze estuviera bien pero nomas no vieron al chico así que fueron a buscarlo.

Con Shindou y Aoi, ella lo llevo con Konoha y Kusaka para que estos le ayudaran a levantarle el animo al chico pero nomas no podían.

—El va estar bien— repitió por sexta o séptima vez Kusaka.

—Shindou!— escucho el grito de Tenma quien llego con ellos corriendo —donde esta Tsurugi!— era lo que mas le importaba a Matsukaze.

—Yo no se— contesto Takuto y luego preguntar —encontraron a Ibuki?—

—Si— asintió Tenma —estaba con un chico llamado Axel— dijo como si nada impactando a todos mas a Shindou.

—Con un chico?— recalco Aoi para ver si había escuchado bien.

—Si—.

Los tres chicos y Sakura llegaron donde Tenma y los otros, y al verlo los otros a Axel les sorprendió mas.

—Que?— cuestiono Ryū sin entender la reacción de todos.

—Que hacías con Ibuki— se lanzo en contra de él Shindou.

_Ending:_

_10. Hontou ni Arigatou! - __本当にありがとう__! - (Thank You_

_Very Much!) - Endou Mamoru (CV: Takeuchi Junko) and_

_Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka)_

_(Mientras)_

**Que tal? Se rieron un rato? Yo si, y bien, lo que sigue, la ficha, y como dije, solo aceptare doce fichas, ni una mas ni una menos.**

**Y como es para formar un equipo de soccer, serán solo:**

**Dos delanteros(as)/ Cuatro centro-mediocampistas / Cuatro defensas /Un portero(a).**

**Nombre: (Nombre y apellido)**

**Edad: (14 o 15)**

**Apariencia: (sencilla)**

**Personalidad: (especifica)(gustos/disgustos)**

**Ropa: **

**Posición:**

**Técnicas: (nombre/elemento/realización)**

**Curiosidades:**

**Extra:**

**Pareja: **

**Eso seria todo, espero que les halla gustado el capítulo y gracias por leerlo.**

**Sayo matta ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos/as, que tal les va? Espero que bien, perdón por tardar tanto en continuar mis fics, pero a veces el tiempo no concuerda con la inspiración, cuando llegan...como ahora, aprovecho.**_

_**Gracias a los que siguen, leen y dejaron review de este ahora "crossover": *Clarisse-Mitsuko y *Diana master, a ti Andrea-tsurugi muchas gracias por tus reviews y por seguir mis historias al igual que Clarisse-Mitsuko, muchas gracias, y haré todo por no decepcionarlas.**_

_**Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy ni Yu-gi-oh! Zexal no me pertenece, es propiedad de level 5 y de Kazuki Takahashi, solo la historia, relleno y un nuevo modo de uso de poder -diferente de avatar, modo armamento o soul en lo que es inazuma, para yu-gi-oh seria diferente al poder barian, astral, fhoton o zexal- son de mi propiedad y las ocurrencias que se me vayan viniendo a la cabeza y que integre aquí; igual las canciones que incluya son de sus respectivos dueños, el "OC's" de nombre: Colonello Caccia, es de su respectiva dueña Sebastiaxciel, mios son solo Axel y Azrael, estos tres los únicos "OC's" que aparecerán.**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi y hetero por primero, lemon y algunas fallas de ortografía que arreglare lo mas posible para su mejor lectura; los "OC's" que aparecerán solo para uso secundario.**_

_**Parejas oficiales:**_

_**Inazuma: TsurugixTenma / KirinoxKariya / ShindouxIbuki / YuuichixTaiyou / MinahoxManabe / KonohaxKusaka / ZanakurouxGamma / HakuryuuxShuu **_

_**Yu-gi-oh!: YumaxKotori / DurbexRio / KaitoxMizael.**_

_**Oc's: ColonelloxMizukawa / AxelxVector / AzraelxShark.**_

**"Inazuma eleven go, una nueva dimensión"**

_Opening:_

_Big Bang - T-pistonz - videojuego Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. _

**Capítulo 3.- Un día de locos.**

El sol resplandecía en el azul cielo confundiéndose a veces en el horizonte con el mismo mar, las aves entonaban melodías únicas y hermosas para algunos...

—Fastidiosas aves...— regaño entre dientes aquel chico de cabello cyan, quien se cubría la nuca con la almohada para no escuchar aquellos sonidos de los pájaros, que según el, le arruinaban el sueño.

Llegando al pie de aquel gran edificio, el chico de cabello rosado en dos coletas y ojos cyan, toco el timbre del apartamento de numero #12-A y espero.

Kirino portaba el uniforme deportivo del raimon, con su mochila colgando a un costado de su cadera de color azul marino.

No tardo mucho en escuchar un ruido por parte del timbre donde no solo podía escuchar, sino ver a la persona por la pequeña pantalla y viceversa; en este caso, vio a la "madre" de Kariya: Midorikawa.

—Ranmaru, buenos días — saludo con una gran sonrisa —puedes subir— le invito mostrando una bandeja con pequeños panecillos —hay brownies—.

—Buen día, Ryuuji, y se ven deliciosos los brownies, pero, ya se hace tarde para el entrenamiento— explico Kirino, pero por dentro, saboreaba probar aquellos panecillos, ya que Midorikawa cocinaba de lo mas delicioso que pudo haber comido en su vida.

Mientras en el cuarto de Kariya...

—Se te hace tarde, Masaki ya levantate— procurando no alzar la voz, pero claro estaba la venita en su cabeza, que Hiroto estaba a punto de estallar.

—Quiero dormir— insistió Kariya aferrado a la cama oculto entre las sabanas y cobijas.

A pesar de ser un calor agradable o infernal, Kariya siempre se tapaba hasta las orejas, algo que ya no se les hizo extraño, pero si en un principio; Midorikawa había gritado como loco buscando entre las sabanas a Masaki, ya que estaban a mas de 40°C.

Kariya había salido molesto de entre las sabanas y les regaño diciendo que por que tenían que molestarlo en un domingo de siesta profunda, de ahí, ya no lo molestaban...a menos que...

—Tienes que ir a entrenar— le regaño Hiroto tirando de las cobijas inútilmente ya que el menor se enredo en estas —no actúes como un chiquillo de tres años Kariya—.

—Que Kariya no se a levantado!— grito exaltado Kirino para entrar a toda prisa.

Y precisamente ese día, a Kariya se le ocurrió hacer semejante cosa, ya que, Endou había programado un partido de entrenamiento con el equipo de Akio.

Rumbo al instituto raimon: Hamano, Hayami y Kurama caminaban con gran tranquilidad, en una charla donde los peces estaban de mas.

—Por mas que quieras que lo logre...no puedo Hamano— con total derrota en sus palabras dijo Hayami.

—CLARO QUE PUEDES!— grito Hamano dejando casi sordos a sus dos compañeros y abrazar por el cuello con su brazo a Hayami —solo te falta mas practica.

—Desde que nos conocemos me estas enseñando— recordado aquello.

Iban iniciando el primer año de secundaria cuando Hamano se puso frente de su mesa banco y le había invadido con preguntas de pesca, algo que el otro ni en el mundo hacia la pesca.

Y no fue saliendo de clases cuando lo jalo de la muñeca y llevo al pobre chico, que temblaba como gelatina e iba como cuerpo sin alma, mientras que el otro corría alegre.

Llegando a una conclusión, no aprende por que quiere, bueno, en parte si, pero mas lo hace para no ver triste a su mejor amigo; un día que no se encontraba muy de buenas Hayami, le grito a Hamano que no quería saber mas de pesca, grave error que le costo un nuevo equipo de pesca de regalo para este y un día entero, bueno, siempre se la pasaba con el, así que esto ultimo no era lo difícil en ese momento, si no que jamas imagino que en su vida hablaría o investigaría de pesca tanto como ese día, solo para volver a ver la sonrisa y risa de su compañero.

Suspiro pesado y solo asintió diciendo —lo intentaré — alegrando a Hamano.

—No tendrás remedio— le dijo Kurama negando —pero cambiemos de tema— sugirió, en verdad, ya estaba al tope de pesca —hoy nos enfrentaremos a un equipo muy fuerte y...SUELTAME!— pego el grito al cielo asustando a sus amigos.

Sus rostros de preocupación al escuchar aquel grito cambiaron a una de sorpresa y condición resbalandoles una gota tras la nuca; Minamisawa Atsuyi había abrazado por detrás a Kurama espantando al pobre.

—Tranquilo— río burlón Atsuyi para luego soltar a Kurama quien a punto de darle un golpe en el rostro a Minamisawa estaba, pero este al ser mas rápido lo esquivo y abrazo —tan tierno como siempre—.

—Tu eres...— dijo nervioso Hayami señalando el uniforme de Atsuyi.

—Del equipo resistencia— terminaron Hamano y Hayami la frase a lo que Minamisawa sonrió.

—Taiyou! Vuelve aquí que es hora de tu inyección! — decían las enfermeras cansadas de buscarlo.

—Ese chico va hacer que nos hagamos mas viejas— se quejo una mientras las otras cuatro asentían.

—Buen día, Yuuichi— saludo Fuyuka al entrar al cuarto del mencionado, quien estaba sentado observando el jardín.

—Buenos días — correspondió al salido junto a una sonrisa.

—Que tal te sientes hoy?— pregunto mientras se ponía a su lado.

—Excelente— respondió mas que feliz.

La operación que le habían hecho gracias al apoyo y cooperación de Goenji, había sido todo un éxito, aun así, debía estar un tiempo mas en el hospital para la terapia.

Pero era feliz, lo era antes, mas ahora lo era mucho mas; por fin, podría seguir con su sueño de jugar de nuevo con su hermano, y juntos, llegar a niveles altos, aun que, su hermano ya estaba en lo alto.

—Se que Taiyou esta aquí — dijo Fuyuka seria, algo que causo un nerviosismo en Tsurugi —si no sale por las buenas, lo haré salir por las malas— amenazo Fuyuka.

Cuando de la salud de un paciente se trata...Fuyuka Kudou se volvía mas responsable de lo que era, y terroríficamente seria.

Río nerviosamente —Taiyou aquí? La verdad ni lo e visto Fuyuka ahora que lo menciones— reía nervioso mientras hablaba; era fácil sacarle la verdad.

—Ok, si así lo quiere— con eso, comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación, pero sin resultado alguno de la presencia de Amemiya; pasados unos minutos de revisar todo el cuarto, suspiro y miro a Yuuichi —sabes bien que es necesario que le apliquemos las inyecciones a Taiyou, por favor, si lo miras, dicelo— Yuuichi asintió y con eso Fuyuka salio de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando la cortina que cubre la ventana se movió, y de esta salio Taiyou.

—Gracias, Yuuichi— agradeció Amemiya pero recibió una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del mayor —que?— pregunto sin entender.

Suspiro —Taiyou, escuchaste lo que dijo Fuyuka, no?— cuestionó alzando una ceja.

Llevo las manos tras la nuca con despreocupación —eso lo dicen siempre—.

—Taiyou...—

—Estoy cansado de esto!— grito molesto sorprendiendo a Yuuichi —toda mi vida me la e pasado de hospital en hospital, siempre pinchado por agujas y tomando pastillas y jarabes que según me van a curar pero son solo mentiras!— se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda.

Siento tristeza en las palabras de Amemiya, tenia razón, todo lo que le daban o hacían, no daba resultado alguno para curar o contrarrestar su enfermedad, pero...por que nadie le decía que eso en verdad no tenia cura? Por que le hacían creer en una falsa esperanza?

No era asunto suyo, cierto, no se iba a entrometer en ello, pero, Taiyou era una persona importante para el, como lo es su hermano, no quería verlo sufrir.

Se levanto y poco a poco con ayuda de su bastón llego tras de Amemiya y lo abrazo.

Sintió sus brazos rodearlo, esa calidez y afecto que tanto buscaba o esperaba por parte de el, de Yuuichi Tsurugi, su amor platónico desde que lo conoció, pero al ver que este solo lo trataba como un "hermano", tuvo que guardarse ese sentimiento tan grande que tenia hacia el, esperando algún día, que el le correspondiera igual.

Se giro y lo abrazo, acurrucado su rostro en el pecho del mayor, aspirando el aroma de este, escuchar su latir.

Fuyuka sentía tristeza por Amemiya, las palabras que escucho le llegaron, en verdad, tenia razón, pero...sin esos jarabes, inyecciones o pastillas, Taiyou seria consumido rápidamente por la enfermedad; no había otra opción, suspiro y tomo la perilla para abrir poco a poco la puerta.

Los vio ahí, abrazados, tan tiernamente...pero la salud de Taiyou era primordial para ella.

—Amemiya Taiyou— dijo seria entrando, asustando a ambos mas al mencionado, quien se aferro a Yuuichi gritando.

—No quiero que me inyecten!— se alejo de Yuuichi y se puso tras su espalda —atrás! Que tengo a un paciente y no dudaré en usarlo— amenazó tomando el bastón de Yuuichi pero a razón bien de la cintura a este para que no cayera.

Podía sostenerse sin problema sobre sus pies, el bastón solo era en caso de que fuera mucha la carga.

Una gota tras la nuca resbalo por ambos a lo que dijo Amemiya, Fuyuka se acerco decidida a lo que Taiyou retrocedía con Yuuichi.

—Wwwaaa!— dejo a Tsuturi y corrió por toda la habitación siendo perseguido por Fuyuka a lo que Yuuichi reía un poco ante la aun forma aniñada de Taiyou.

—Nishiki eres muy lento!— regaño Midori caminando con Akane, Hikaru, Aoyama, Ichino y el mencionado.

—A quien le dices lento!— reclamo Nishiki molesto señalándola.

—Y además de lento...SORDO!— gritando lo ultimo.

—Sordo!— repitió Nishiki —yo no soy sordo!—.

—Si lo eres!—

—Que no!—

—No tiene remedio estos dos— dijo con suspiro pesado Ichino a lo que Aoyama asintió.

—El amor los trae locos— en casi susurro dijo Akane tomándoles fotos al par quien discutía unos pasos atrás de ellos.

—Amor?— pregunto el curioso de Hikaru.

—Si— respondió Aoyama —ambos se gustan, pero ninguno da su brazo a torcer—.

—Tarde o temprano, terminaran juntos— hablo Ichino.

Pero en eso, el par paso por en medio de los cuatro, corriendo sin frenesí y discutiendo por cosas absurdas, dejando atrás solo polvo, cruzando las calles tanto en verde o rojo, con o sin altos, los carros alcanzaban a frenar, pero al ir tan rápidos, o había mucha necesidad de hacerlo.

—Pero en el cementerio — termino Aoyama.

Los cuatro asintieron con una gota resbalando tras la nuca, cuando, a la cabeza de Hikaru, sintió que le cayo una gota, por lo que miro al cielo.

—Pasa algo?— pregunto Akane.

—Me cayo una gota de agua — respondió a lo que todos miraron junto a el el cielo.

Estaba despejado, sin ninguna nube.

Midorikawa negaba con la palma de su mano en el rostro, mientras que Hiroto y Kirino jalaban cada uno de un pie a Kariya, quien se sujetaba fuertemente de los tubos de la cabezera de su cama.

—Se hace tarde para el partido Kariya!— grito Ranmari tirando mas fuerte del pie de Masaki.

—No piedra faltar— dijo Hiroto igual tirando fuerte del pie de su "hijo".

—Dejen dormir!— reclamaba Kariya a todo pulmón aferrándose con ambas manos a los tubos.

—Que buen día para un partido— respiro hondo y observaba el cielo azul.

—Prefiero los días nublados— serio caminando a lado de Hakuryuu.

—Tu y tus días nublados, para mi que eres un vampiro— le señalo Hakuryuu a Yukimura.

—Y tu una flor— respondió Yukimura dejando pensativo a Hakuryuu.

—Peleando tan temprano?— pregunto Makoto llegando donde ellos.

—Que dices?— dijo Yamato con una risa burlona —pelear ellos? Para nada, solo, tratan de entenderse— el sarcasmo se veía a leguas.

—No han visto a Atsuyi?— Ichiban pregunto llegando junto a Rensuke quien bebía un poco de agua.

—Salio temprano— respondió Mahoro recargado en la pared.

—El que nunca madruga— se burlo Gomaki con Yamato chocando puños.

Makari rodó los ojos a lo que solo cruzo miradas con Mahoro entendiéndose, ellos gran los únicos serio ahí.

—Escucharon eso?— pregunto Hikaru viendo a los tres.

—Escuchar que?— cuestionó Ichino.

—Unos gritos — respondió, pero al ver que los tres se lanzaban miradas sin saber de lo que dice —seguro estoy imaginando cosas— río nervioso sobandose la nuca.

—Seguro por el partido de hoy— dijo Aoyama.

—Tranquilo, Hikaru— y con una sonrisa de Akane, Kageyama asintió y se olvido de aquello.

En el campo del raimon: Sangoku, Amagi y Kuramada calentaban y charlaban alegres por el partido de ese día y sobre la llegada próxima de Tenma y los demás.

—Llegaron temprano, buen día — saludo Endou llegando al campo.

—Buen día — respondieron los tres.

—No podía dormir cuando nos informo de este partido— hablo Sangoku en el centro de la portería.

—Me emociono mucho que me a dado muchas energías — siguió Kuramada lanzando un tiro a la portería, pero siendo detenido por Sangoku.

—Nos pusimos desacuerdo y llegamos temprano— termino Amagi mientras dominaba un balón con sus rodillas.

—Los entiendo, a su edad yo hacia igual— recordaba Endou viendo el azul cielo.

—Buenos días— saludo Haruna llegando con ellos a lo que saludaron los cuatro —buen día el de hoy no—.

—Mucho— respondió Endou —aun que no importa el clima o el lugar, el soccer se juega como y donde sea— sonriendo ampliamente.

Observando la cancha del raimon de abajo de la sombra de un árbol...

—Esta gente es muy inmadura— dijo por un dispositivo que abarca todo su ojo izquierdo con el cristal de color azul claro y con pequeño micrófono que va de tras de su oreja llegando a la mitad de la mejilla de azul oscuro.

Un joven de tanto piel como cabellos pálidos, el cabello en punta y alzado de color crema pálido, sus ojos de un color azul intenso; vistiendo unos botines blancos, jeans deslavados y una camisa azul oscuro.

—No estas ahí para ver quien es quien— regaño la voz de otro chico por el dispositivo —solo ve por los que son necesarios— finalizo la voz.

Bufo molesto y quitándose el dispositivo y guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Ya viste a los inútiles? — dijo una voz burlona tras de el.

—Por desgracia si— el chico tras de el se colocó a su lado —y tu?—.

—Por algo estoy aquí — señalando a un grupo de jóvenes, mas bien a: Midori, Nishiki, Akane, Hikaru, Aoyama e Ichino.

—Gamma, Saru— llamo una voz femenina algo dulce.

Gamma, el chico de cabello en punta mientras que Saru, es un chico de tez vainilla, cabello blanco desordenado y ojos violetas, vistiendo unos botines blancos, jeans grises y camisa violeta.

—En serio? Por que tu?— se quejo Gamma molestando a la chica quien infló las mejillas.

—Dejala Gamma— regaño Saru viendo al mencionado luego a la chica —que quienes Beta?— preguntó Saru.

Beta, de cabello color verde claro trenzado, ojos violeta rosados y piel igual de pálida que la de su compañero Gamma, usando unos botines azules al igual que su falda a media rodilla y una blusa blanca.

—Yo también fui enviada aquí — contesto sonriente.

—Que! También van a mandar a Alpha! A Giris o Meia!— exclamo de rodillas.

—No, pero— llevando su mano a la barbilla y sus dedos a su mejilla, Beta pensó un poco —pero si a Colonello— riendo tierna.

—Dios! Llevame ahora!— clama de manera ridícula según Saru pero para Beta un espectáculo que empezó a grabar con su dispositivo de color violeta rosado.

—Vas a estar con tus estupideces o que?— hablo desde el árbol un chico de cabello rubio largo desordenado en picos , ojos azules y piel bronceada, vistiendo una banda en su pelo para pararlo estilo militar con el estampado 01 al costado izquierdo, una camisa blanca, chaleco militar, pantalón largo que lleva por debajo de unas botas que le llegan entre las rodillas y los tobillos justo al medio de color negras.

Saru alzo una ceja —y aquí esta— refiriéndose al chico en el árbol, que corresponde al nombre de Colonello para luego dirigir su vista a la cancha, donde la mayoría de los jugadores del raimon estaban ya reunidos junto a un jugador del otro equipo —Espero que no sea tan fácil esto—.

—Que molestia esperar a que estos se reúnan — bufo Colonello —por que no empezamos ahora?— preguntó tronando sus nudillos.

—Calma, cual es la prisa?—dijo Saru llevando sus manos tras la nuca, en eso, el dispositivo de todos comenzó a sonar.

El dispositivo de Saru de color naranja, mientras que el de Colonello es de color verde oscuro, los cuatro se colocaron sus dispositivos y atendieron la llamada.

—Están los cuatro reunidos— pregunto el chico que hablo en un principio con Gamma, los cuatros respondieron a coro un "si", y continuo —saben lo que tiene que hacer, los junte por que sera necesario que los cuatro estén —.

—Yo solo puedo con ellos— hablo Colonello, escuchando la risa de Gamma —algún problema?— le miro molesto.

—Dudo que tu solo puedas hacer algo— le dijo Gamma.

—Dejame recordarte quien a cumplido mas misiones? Niño explorador— se burlo Colonello enojando a Gamma.

—Callense los dos— ordeno la voz a lo que ambos obedecieron —no vayan a fallar por estar con idioteces, Saru, estarás a cargo— dicho esto, una banda de color plateada con franjas negras apareció en el brazo derecho de Saru.

—Por que el— se quejaron los tres.

—Por que soy el único cuerdo aquí— se alabo a si mismo Saru.

No supieron cuando el chico había finalizado la llamada, pero igual, se dejaron los dispositivos puestos y esperaron en aquel lugar hasta que todos llegaran.

_Ending:_

_10. Hontou ni Arigatou! - __本当にありがとう__! - (Thank You Very Much!) - Endou Mamoru (CV: Takeuchi Junko) and Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka)._

_**Y...listo, que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, así como a mi me gusto hacerlo.**_

_**Si tienen dudas, quejas, o palabras de aliento para seguir, son bienvenidos en forma de reviews, gracias a los que leen y dejen o no review, gracias.**_

_**Sayo matta ne.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo el 4to capitulo, gracias a los que leen y siguen el fic.**_

_**Disculpen los retrasos de las historias, pero poco a poco las voy a continuar no se preocupen, ok?**_

_**Sin mas que decir, que empiece el capítulo!**_

_**Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy ni Yu-gi-oh! Zexal no me pertenece, es propiedad de level 5 y de Kazuki Takahashi, solo la historia, relleno y un nuevo modo de uso de poder -diferente de avatar, modo armamento o**_

_**soul en lo que es inazuma, para yu-gi-oh seria diferente al poder barian, astral, fhoton o zexal- son de mi propiedad y las ocurrencias que se me vayan viniendo a la cabeza y que integre aquí; igual las canciones que incluya son de sus respectivos dueños, el "OC's" de nombre: Colonello Caccia, es de su respectiva dueña Sebastiaxciel, mios son solo Axel y Azrael, estos tres los únicos "OC's" que aparecerán.**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi y hetero por primero, lemon y algunas fallas de ortografía que arreglare lo mas posible para su mejor lectura; los "OC's" que aparecerán solo para uso secundario.**_

_**Parejas oficiales:**_

_**Inazuma: TsurugixTenma / KirinoxKariya /**_

_**ShindouxIbuki / YuuichixTaiyou / MinahoxManabe /**_

_**KonohaxKusaka / ZanakurouxGamma / HakuryuuxShuu**_

_**Yu-gi-oh!: YumaxKotori / DurbexRio / KaitoxMizael.**_

_**Oc's: ColonelloxMizukawa / AxelxVector / AzraelxShark.**_

**"Inazuma eleven go, una nueva dimensión"**

_Opening:_

_Big Bang - T-pistonz - videojuego Inazuma Eleven Go_

_Galaxy._

**Capítulo 4.- Extraños sucesos pasan, un vórtice a otra dimensión!**

La húmeda brisa que comenzó a caer esa tarde, después de que el cálido sol de la mañana inundara con su calor y luz todo, ahí estaba el, recargado sobre su grisácea casi negra moto, observando el horizonte, las olas del mar moverse por el viento que poco a poco se volvía mas fuerte.

Esperando, respiro hondo llenando sus pulmones con aquella brisa, que, aun que también aquello podía enfermar a cualquiera, respirar ello también era algo agradable.

Su cabello grisáceo en capaz se movía con el viento, sus orbes morados parecían estar hipnotizados por las olas del mar que se movían bruscamente, las nubes amenazando con dejar caer la cantidad de agua absorbida.

Mas ahí seguía el esperando, desde que antes que las nubes fueran quitando lugar al sol y opacandolo, el ya estaba ahí.

Le gustaba ese lugar, uno de sus favoritos, donde puede respirar el fresco y embriagante aire del mar, pero, algo lo había cambiado; no tardo mucho en ver la hora en su reloj: 6:45 de la tarde ciudad Heartland/ 11:05 de la mañana ciudad Raimon.

Se colocó su D-gazer de color rojo y amarillo e inicio una llamada.

—Gamma 3-15— ordeno al dispositivo, el cual, rápidamente marco el numero.

—Esta gente es muy inmadura— escucho por el dispositivo al joven quien marco.

—No estas ahí para ver quien es quien— regaño el chico quien observaba el mar —solo ve por los que son necesarios— concluyo con rudeza —Saru 7-14— dijo y el numero se marco.

—Dime que estos idiotas que estoy siguiendo no son los que buscamos?— cuestiono el chico al otro lado de la línea.

—No estas ahí por que sí, Saru, es obvio que entre esa bola de parásitos están los que buscamos, así que...— callo al notar a un grupo de chicos divididos pasaron por donde el, reconociendo a tres entre ellos, gruño —avisa a Beta y Colonello, reunanse con Gamma— no alcanzo a escuchar lo que Saru le había dicho cuando colgó la llamada.

El primer grupo lo componían: un joven con el pelo rubio, el cual está trenzado y pende de su hombro derecho, con una máscara metálica coronada que cubre la mayor parte de su rostro, dejando visible sólo su ojo derecho y la mitad de su boca, junto con el, tres chicos; el primero alto y de cabello largo color platinado con flequillo color purpura claro y ojos azules, el segundo, de cabello bicolor magneta oscuro alzado en la parte de atrás, mientras que al frente tiene flequillo alborotado color rubio, con unos ojos color también magneta y una cicatriz en su mejilla del lado derecho de estatura media, y el ultimo, un poco mas bajo que el chico anterior, de cabello al cuello color rosa con flequillo chico al frente y ojos verdes.

El siguiente: un joven de piel oscura con ojos verdes y tres anillos de oro en su mano derecha, su cabello asemejándose a tentáculos, pero de color marrón, más corto y su flequillo cubre su ojo derecho, junto a el van dos chicos; uno de cabello largo y rubio lacio con un ala de un lado, y penetrantes ojos azules y también tiene marcas rojas en las mejillas y sobre sus ojos mientras que el otro era musculoso y muy alto con un peinado mochicano de color verde.

Y el tercer grupo: dos gemelos y dos chicos mas; uno de los gemelos siendo una chica, de ojos oscuros color rosa, y al igual que su hermano, ella tiene la piel pálida y el pelo de color púrpura oscuro con flequillos de color azul, lleva un anillo en su dedo meñique derecho, su gemelo un joven de ojos color azul oscuro, piel pálida y el pelo de color púrpura oscuro, que se asemeja a tentáculos colgando hacia abajo, sus accesorios incluyen un colgante en forma de diente de tiburón y otro el "Emblema Barian" en el pecho en forma de un collar mas un anillo gris en su mano derecha; el tercero un chico con gafas, el pelo gris corto y puntiagudo, por ultimo, un chico de altura similar al de cabello bicolor magneta, ojos grises, piel pálida y pelo rubio que está enrollado en un punto con un frente oscuro de púas verdes.

Los tres grupos caminaban juntos a una misma dirección, siendo seguidos de manera sigilosa por el joven de ojos morados.

Cuando llegaron a la riviera de un río, donde un chico de unos 13 años de piel bronceada, ojos rojos y el pelo

negro con dos mechones rosas de punta que apunta

hacia arriba llevado la "Llave del Emperador" en el cuello, que cuelga de un cordón café; junto a el una chica de igual 13 años de cabello verde y ojos color avellana.

Sonrió para si cuando fijo mas su vista en uno de ellos, el gemelo, aquel chico que, sintió una fuerte mirada, y al buscar, no vio a nadie.

El chico de cabello grisáceo antes de ser visto, se fue de ahí —ss-87— dijo.

La moto que había dejado en la bahía, se prendió automáticamente y arranco a donde su dueño se encontraba.

Su vista era hacia el grupo de jóvenes, quienes, para personas normales si vieran un grupo de jóvenes volando en el cielo, armarían tremendo escandalo, pero para el, no le sorprendía en absoluto.

—Con que han empezado...— con una sonrisa burlona —MG-32— ordeno y se marco —Giris, Meia... —

En otro lugar...de la galaxia...

—Reina Lalaya, los prisioneros, han escapado— comunico Minel llegando al trono de Lalaya quien se sorprendió por aquello.

Nunca nadie se había fugado de aquella cárcel, la mas segura y protegida de todas, y ahora, un equipo de 11 se había fugado.

—Imposible!— exclamo sorprendida —nunca nadie a salido de esa cárcel, revisen bien todo el lugar y cierren las entradas— ordeno.

—Ya lo e hecho mi reina, no están — respondió Minel sorprendiendo mas a la joven reina.

—No puede ser...— sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa e iba a hablar, cuando uno de sus soldados entro con urgencia.

—Mi reina— dijo mientras hacia reverencia y luego corría al pie del trono —dos terrestres piden verla, son quienes liberaron a los prisioneros—.

—Que!— exclamo Minel sin creerselo.

—Hazlos pasar— ordeno seria.

—Pero mi reina...—

—Es una orden—

Minel no tuvo mas remedio que acatar la orden junto al soldado, por lo que fue y dejo pasar a los terrestres.

Dos jóvenes de entre catorce y quince años tomados de la mano: el chico de estatura media y de piel clara, su pelo es rubio claro, ondulado y hasta los hombros, ojos azules y usando gafas; mientras que la chica: de pelo largo de color lavanda y ojos azules, llevando una diadema de color negro con una franja de color azul claro.

Llegando al pie de las escaleras que llegan al trono, hicieron reverencia de manera elegante y sonrieron.

—Como se atreven a ...— comenzó a hablar Lalaya cuando fue interrumpida por el chasqueo de la lengua y el dedo índice negando de la joven chica delante de ella.

—Reina Lalaya, quien le dijo que podía hablar?— le miro con ira, algo que causo un escalofrío a Lalaya —y además no nos hemos presentado—.

—Tranquila mi amor— posando su mano sobre la chica, el chico la miro; la chica no parecía enojada, ya que sus facciones no las mostraba, pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario, pero al ver a su compañero, su mirada cambio a una de amor.

—Como digas cariño— ambos se quedaron viendo un rato, causando que a todos ahí les resbalara una gota tras la nuca.

Rápidamente el chico miro a Lalaya —Ella es Meia, mi hermosa Meia— acariciando con el dorso de su mano el rostro de la mencionada quien se sonrojo un poco —y yo soy Giris, venimos por lo que nos pertenece—.

—Lo que les pertenece?— interrogo Minel a lo que Meia asintió.

—El equipo que estaba bajo su aprehensión— apuntó a Lalaya Giris.

—Como osas...— pero un chasqueo de dos interrumpió al Minel quien estaba hablando, Meia.

—Además de que necesitamos de su cooperación— su tono de voz de Meia sonó dulce.

—Ayuda?— pregunto Lalaya.

—Lalaya— dijo Katora llegando donde ellos.

—La reina de Kiel, o mas bien, ex— río leve Meia.

—Quienes son?— a pesar de lo que escuchó, Katora pregunto con amabilidad.

—Somos quienes venimos a pedirles las piedras sagradas— respondió Giris.

Ambos equipos estaban devastados, exhaustos y heridos ante la presente y algo extraña petición de cuatro jóvenes que sin piedad alguna, jugaron con ellos un partido de soccer.

—Vaya que fue sencillo— se burlo la chica de trenzas.

—Que dices? Tu ni hiciste nada Beta— dijo un chico en cabello alzado pálido causando que la menciona inflara las mejillas.

—Pues tu solo estorbaste Gamma— grito Beta para lanzarse a golpearlo.

—Kora...que vergüenza — rodó los ojos y masajeo sus sienes otro de los chicos.

—Un trato es un trató— llamando la atención de todos, un chico de cabello blanco se acerco a Endou y Akio que igual estaban en el suelo.

Hora y media antes, el equipo del raimon habían acordado un partido amistoso, nada mas y nada menos que contra el equipo de "resistencia Japón", entrenados por el entrenador Fudou Akio, jugador de la liga profesional en Italia, hasta que volvió a Japón por petición del entrenador Kuroiwa.

Aceptando la invitación de Endou y acordando lugar y hora, los equipos socializaban entre ellos días antes, ya que unos se conocían.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a llegar, siendo los primeros los de tercer grado: Sangoku, Kuramada y Amagi, los mas emocionados por el encuentro poer que este juego quedaría como uno de los últimos antes de de salir del instituto, Endou y Haruna fueron los siguientes seguidos por Akio y así sucesivamente hasta que llegaron todos.

Al dar el silbatazo de salida, cuatro jóvenes; entre ellos una chica, llegaron al pie de la cancha para pedir jugar en contra ellos.

—Pero quienes se creen estos— susurro Midori a Akane quien se encogió de hombros al no saber.

—Los invitaría— dijo Mamoru con su sonrisa —pero por ahora estamos en un encuentro importante—.

—Importante?— pregunto con burla el de cabello blanco —perdón pero solo veo cuatro que valen la pena—.

—Que a dicho — molesto Kirino arrugo el ceño.

—Parece que no captan, son mas estúpidos de lo que parecen, kora— insulto el chico de cabello rubio.

—Acaso quieres pelea— se acelero Nishiki molesto por lo que escucho siendo parado por Amagi y Kurama que igual, estaban molestos por lo que escucharon.

—Además— rió leve —no es una opción, es una orden— mirando con seriedad y enojo a Endou quien lo vio igual.

—Haber mocoso, no escuchaste que dijo que no? O estas sordo?— Fudou solo escuchaba hasta que decidió hablar.

—Entones quieren por las malas, muy bien— dijo el chico para luego ver a sus compañeros que asintieron, y sacando de sus bolsillos una especie de canica, que lanzaron al cielo.

—Pero que...— dijo Akio viendo como todos lo que los cuatro jóvenes hicieron.

—Activando modo de juego: soccer— hablaron a la par, lo que hizo que la canica brillara y aumentara su tamaño a la de un balón de soccer.

—Ahora, que empiece el partido— temido por unos por las palabras dichas con burla y agresión.

Y así fue como empezó un encuentro, el equipo de raimon se enfrento contra Gamma y Beta, mientras que la resistencia Japón contra Saru y Colonello.

Acabando derrotados ambos equipos por un marcador 0 - 12 por parte de Colonello y Saru mienras que con Gamma y Beta fue 8 - 0 a su favor.

Inclusive, Endou y Akio se habían unido para ayudar a sus jugadores, pero la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad de esos chicos era extremadamente imposible.

—Un trato es un trato— dijo Saru mientras sacaba cuatro cartas en blanco.

—Que es eso— dijo Midori, quien, junto a Akane y Haruna, ayudaban a los jugadores a ir a las bancas o curándolos.

—SHIN TETSUKADO! TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! MINAHO KAZUTO! MANABE JIN'JIROU! ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!— grito con gran ira Minori persiguiendo a los mencionados.

—Es tu culpa!— culpando a Manabe, quien, según el y sus "teorías de comportamiento humano", una chica se calma al recibir afecto...

—Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que arruine la nave— hablo Shin escudándose aun junto a Tsurugi tras la barra.

—Estoy harto!— exclamo Tsurugi y a punto de salir estaba cuando fue jalado por la parte de atrás de la camisa hacia su lugar de un tirón —hey!—.

—Que crees que haces?— le cuestiono Manabe —crees que con violencia se termina la ya violencia—.

—Si— respondió secamente Tsurugi a lo que Manabe negó divertido —mi querido amigo...—

—Mande— contesto e interrumpió Minaho a su lado.

—Me refiero a Tsurugi—

—Tsurugi es tu mejor amigo!—

—No! Es solo una manera de hablar!—

—Ah!—

Se acomodo sus gafas las cuales destilaban un poco de alimento —para calamar a una mujer, se necesita usar la cabeza— dijo cruzándose de brazos y elevando el rostro.

—Que le demos un cabezaso?— pregunto Tetsukado a lo que a Manabe le resbaló una gota tras la nuca y cayo al suelo.

—Lo que quiere decir, es que se le tiene que tratar delicadamente — explicó Minaho a lo que Tetsukado y Tsurugi se vieron sin entender.

—Verán— se alzo y salio un poco del lugar mirando a Minori quien al verlo arrojo mas cosas —por que tan bella doncella se comporta cual animal?—.

...

Después de aquello, no solo la cocina sufrió daños; Shindou se encontraba de brazos cruzados u mirada seria a Axel, el joven quien escondió a Ibuki para que este no muriera a manos de Mitsukawa.

—Otra dimensión! — exclamaron los ahí presentes ante lo que escucharon decir de parte de Ryû.

Volando hacia aquella espesa y oscura tormenta que lanzaba truenos y rayos a su paso.

Un ser de luz azulada se apresuraba a ir hacia ahí: Astral.

_Ending:_

_10. Hontou ni Arigatou! - __本当にありがとう__! - (Thank You Very Much!) - Endou Mamoru (CV: Takeuchi Junko) and Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka)_

_**Listo! Quedo muy corto? Espero que les haya gustado, me tarde e hice que fuera, según yo, de su agrado.**_

_**Buenos, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo y espero su review, claro si gustan.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Sayo matta ne.**_


End file.
